Stay Tuned
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Limburger gets fed up with his tower getting knocked down every week so he hatches a new plot...kidnap Biker Mice creator Rick Ungar! Can the Biker Mice save Rick and get him back home? Find out.


This is a little story I wrote that I had in my head. Cartoons are made from the imaginations of animators. They aren't real. Or are they? What happens when animator Rick Ungar finds out just how real they are?

Stay Tuned

At the animation studio, Rick Ungar sat at his desk working on the storyboard for the final scene of an episode. He then got up and stretched. He worked especially hard on this scene. It hadn't been easy. It took careful planning to it just right. He looked at his watch. 5am. He had been at the studio all night, but that's what made him the executive producer he was today. Hardwork and dedication.  
"Time to go home and get some sleep."He told himself.  
He went to the coat rack to grab his jacket when he heard a voice.  
"Bob?"Rick called, referring to his friend, "Is that you?"  
His friend went home earlier so he wasn't expecting anyone to be there. "Hey, down here!" The voice said again.

Rick glanced in the direction of the voice and gasped. Fred the mutant, Dr. Carbunkle's abuse fodder, was standing inside his storyboard waving to him.  
"I must be more tired than I thought. I'm seeing things."Rick told himself, shaking his head. Fred then jumped back on the storyboard and disappeared.  
What he saw next was a flashing light. Rick walked to his desk to see what was going on when suddenly two large hands the size of hams grabbed him by his shoulders.  
"Hiya doing, Mistah Ungar? My boss wants a word with you."  
Rick felt himself being pulled into the storyboard. He struggled to get free but to no avail. He vanished into the storyboard.

Rick found himself in what appeared to be a laboratory of some sort.  
"Wh-where am I?" He asked, looking around.  
"Ha Ha Ha! Don't you recognize it? You've drawn it for years." said a voice. "No way!" Rick exclaimed on recognizing the unmistakable voice of Dr. Carbunkle who approached him.  
"This isn't real! I'm dreaming." Rick told himself.  
"Oh, but it's very real, Mr. Ungar." Rick looked up behind him to see Lawrence Limburger grinning fiendishly at him.  
"What is this?"  
"Why, Limburger Tower of course." Limburger replied.  
"You're a cartoon!" Limburger's grin faded.  
"I'm a laughing stock thanks to you."Limburger said, angrily,"Every week my tower is either knocked down or blown up by those moldy mice!"  
"But that's part of the show."Rick explained,"They're the good guys. You're the villain. The good guys always win."  
"Well, you're going to change all that. Make me the hero of this show and make them the bad guys."  
"I can't do that."  
"Why not?"  
"Fans love the Biker Mice From Mars. They're appealing. You're not."  
"You're going to make them like me or else!"  
"Forget it. You kidnap me and then expect me to help you? Dream on!"  
"Get him!" Limburger shouted to Greasepit. Rick picked up Fred the Mutant.  
"Sorry." he told him.  
"That's okay. I love pain!"  
He threw him at Carbunkle knocking him into Limburger then they fell down. Rick then ran off and slipped on some of Greasepit's grease and fell.  
"OOOkay, this scene is so clique it's not even funny."Rick said, remembering the first episode of Biker Mice when Charley slipped on grease oozed by Greasepit and fell down. "Maybe now you'll listen to Mistah Limburger." Greasepit said, approaching him.  
"De ja vu all over again."Rick said, then smiled when he heard a familiar sound of motorcycles roaring,"But it gets better."  
There was a crash and the Biker Mice crashed through. "Leave Mr. Ungar alone."Modo said, aiming his bionic arm at Greasepit,"And maybe I'll go easy on you. Maybe."  
"Unbelievable!"Rick said, getting up and staring at his own creation. The Biker Mice:Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie looked exactly as he had been drawing them for years. "Hop on my bike, bro."Vinnie said.  
Rick hopped on the bike behind Vinnie.  
"We'll be leaving now, hallibutt." Throttle said.  
"I don't think so." Limburger said. The mice heard a click. Suddenly they were surrounded by Limburger's goon squad. They had blasters aimed at the Biker Mice.  
"So not good."Rick murmured.  
"Not to worry." Vinnie said, throwing one of his flares at a group of goons blowing them into the air while Modo aimed his bionic arm at a bunch of goons. The goons got scared and threw down their weapons and ran. "Come back here, you cretins!"Limburger screamed at their departing forms. Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles and socked Greasepit knocking him into Limburger. The mice then got on their bikes. The bikes jumped through the air and through the hole they made when they crashed into Limburger's tower. They made their way to the adjoining street and rode off.

Limburger, Greasepit, and Carbunkle along with a dozen members of Limburger's goon squad crawled out of the wreakage. "Another scheme foiled by the Biker Mice." He said, grumbling.  
"Maybe not, your vileness. Might I make a suggestion? If you want to catch a mouse, build a better mousetrap." Carbunkle said.  
"Viola." He said, opening a metal door and pulling out a strange-looking metal box with buttons on it. "It's a portable version of my latest invention: the Resurrector. It brings inanimate objects to life."  
"But, doc, didn't youse do that in another one of dis show one time and it didn't work?"Greasepit asked.  
"It'll work this time, trust me."Carbunkle replied.  
"Dem meeces' days are numbered."Greasepit chuckled.

Meanwhile at the Last Chance garage, Rick couldn't get over his wonder. Even though he'd been drawing these scenes for many years it still amazed him that he was actually in this cartoon world he created. He looked at his own hands and face in a mirror and saw he was a cartoon, too.  
It shocked him to see Charley as well. She was just as beautiful as he drew her. He told her so and she blushed. Vinnie's face got a little red and frowned.  
"Well, I don't know how I'm going to get back to the regular world. All I remember is Limburger bringing me here via Greasepit."Rick said.  
"What does Limburger want with you?" Charley asked him.  
"He wants to be the star of this show."  
"Speaking of which, let's talk about my height."Vinnie said.  
"What about it?" Rick asked.  
"Aren't I taller? I look like a shrimp compared to Modo here."  
"Everyone's a critic."Rick murmured, annoyed. Throttle and Modo grinned.  
"Anyway, Limburger's a lunatic. He said he's tired of you guys blowing up his tower." Rick said.  
"Well, he might as well get used to it." Throttle replied.  
" 'Cause we're gonna keep doing it till he goes back to Plutork."Modo replied.  
"And leaves Earth and Mars alone."Vinnie said.

At that time, Dr. Carbunkle, Limburger, and Greasepit were atop a building across the street from the Last Chance garage.  
"Doctor, it's time to put our plan to work."Limburger said.  
"Observe."he replied, holding up a picture of two alien monsters, "Those meddlesome mice are about to be reunited with some old friends."  
Carbunkle pressed a button on the Resurrector and fired at the picture that glowed. Suddenly the two monsters in the picture began to grow. They grew giant. "Ah, Gorgonzolla and Monsterella. Welcome back."Limburger said, greeting the two space monsters.  
"What the big idea, Limburger? Why'd you take us out of the picture?"Gorgonzolla asked, obviously annoyed.  
"I think he's needs our help, Gorgie."Monsterella replied, sweetly, then to Limburger, "Isn't that right?"  
"Of course."  
"Boss, youse sure you can trust them? The last time they turned on youse." Greasepit whispered to him.  
"I've got it under control, idiot. Now shut up!" Limburger told him, then in a calmer voice to the two monsters,"I have a little proposition for you two. How would you like to get even with the Biker Mice?"  
"We've been waiting for a chance to get back at those rodents for what they did to us." Monsterella replied.  
"Well, now's your chance. They're in there."Limburger said, pointing to the Last Chance garage. Gorgonzolla and Monsterella looked at each other smiling fiendishly.  
They went to the garage and began kicking at the garage. "Whoa! What's going on?" Rick asked. Everyone was being tossed around like the ingredients in a salad.  
Throttle looked out the window and nearly gasped.  
"Bros, you're not gonna believe who's back!"  
Everyone looked out.  
"You've gotta be kidding!" Vinnie said,"Not those two jokers again."  
"I thought we sent them beaten and packing into space." Modo said.  
"No such luck, biker bums!"Gorgonzolla said. "You three are about to be lunch!" Monsterella joined in.  
"Maybe I can get them to laugh. Limburger told me they get weak when they laugh."Charley said, "Vinnie, take out your baby picture." Vinnie went into his pocket.  
"Oh, no, you don't!"Gorgonzolla said, grabbing Vinnie.  
"Hey! put me down!" Vinnie cried out, squirming to get free from Gorgonzolla's fist.  
"Put him down, your ugly scaly monster!"Charley screamed.  
"Now mind your manners!"Monsterella said, grabbing Charley. "Those creeps got them!" Throttle said.  
"Any ideas?" Modo asked Throttle.  
"Working on it."  
"I got one."Rick said. He ran up to Monsterella and began tickling her belly. Monsterella began giggling. She then pushed Rick away.  
Modo helped Rick up.  
"You okay, Mr. Ungar?"  
"Great. but they're not."He replied, pointing to the two monsters. Vinnie and Charley began tickling the two monsters. They laughed heartily.  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha! Stop! Ha Ha Ha!" They cried. They tickled them faster and the monsters laughed harder. Soon they began shrinking till they were the same size as the mice and Charley.  
They were still laughing.  
Then they stopped.  
"Uh-oh!"They said. "Got that right."Throttle said, socking them and knocking them unconscious.  
"But where did they come from?"Charley asked.  
"From there."Rick said, pointing to the top of an adjoining building.

"Blast those mice."Limburger said, "They've stopped me again."  
"They're not the only ones." Rick yanked the Resurrector out of his hands.  
"No!" Carbunkle exclaimed, "The Resurrector!"  
"Get him!" Limburger said.  
Greasepit went after Rick. He was soon blasted into the air by a laser cannon blast from the Biker Mice's bikes. "You're gonna have to go through us, Hallibutt!" Throttle said.  
"I think a hasty retreat is in order." Limburger said as he and Carbunkle climbed down the fire escape of the building and ran to Limburger tower.  
" That stinkfish and that quack are gettin' away!" Vinnie exclaimed.  
"I wouldn't worry." Rick said, smiling and taking a drawing out of his pocket and activating the Resurrector.

Back at Limburger Tower, Limburger and Carbunkle went into the tower.  
"Ah, home sweet home."He sighed.  
"Uh, I wouldn't celebrate just yet, your vileness." Carbunkle said, as a second Limburger tower came crashing down on top of Limburger tower. It crumpled it into rubble. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Limburger screamed.  
"Ohhhhhhh...I so hate this show!" The mice, Charley, and Rick watched gleefully at the demolished tower.  
"Ah Ha ha ha ha ha!" Vinnie laughed.  
"I never get tired of this part."Throttle sighed, happily.  
"Me neither."Charley smiled.  
"I love this show." Modo chuckled.  
"Well, folks, it's been fun, but I really need to get back home." Rick told them.  
"That's easy enough to do."Throttle replied, lifting up his arms to what appeared to be empty space. A hole appeared on the wall of the garage.

Back at the animation studio, Rick Ungar's desk still had the finished storyboard on it. But in one of the panels was a glowing hole. Two tan and furry arms appeared through it.  
"Okay." Throttle told Rick, "I got it open. Now climb through."  
"Thanks, Throttle." "Forget it."  
"It was nice meeting you all. Thanks for everything, Biker Mice."  
"Thank you."They said.  
"'Bye, Rick."Charley said.  
Rick pulled himself till he was through the hole. It vanished into thin air. He landed in his seat.  
"Hey, Rick. Where've you been?" He looked up to see his friend Bob approach him. "You'd never believe me if I told you."


End file.
